My Love Written In Flowers
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt is receiving beautiful flowers from a secret admirer, and admits to having himself fall for this mystery man. Is it the same man he's already fallen for months previous? Klaine! Oneshot! Fluff!


A/N: Just… wow. WOW. THIS IS MY 50TH STORY YOU GUYS. I NEVER thought I'd hit 50. Wow. Just… wow. I have all of you to thank, I really do. Thank you all for just READING, hell, CLICKING on my stories. That means you gave it a chance. I give an extra thanks to everyone who has ever favorited or alerted one of my stories, everyone who has reviewed them, or put me on author favorites or alerts, it really, truly means the world to me. Hope you enjoy the 50th. (:

The Warblers had just finished rehearsal for the day, and Kurt had the rest of the night off. He figured he'd go back to his room and change out of the dreaded blazer before he texted Blaine to get coffee and hang out for a little while. Kurt opened his dorm room door to find Nick already fast asleep on his bed. He laughed quietly at how fast Nick had fallen asleep before he shut the door behind him and walked over to his own bed. Kurt's attention was then drawn to an object on the blanket that he had never seen before.

Kurt smiled, but furrowed an eyebrow at the item on the edge of his bed. There was only one flower, and with it was a small handwritten note. He delicately brought the flower to his nose and explored its fragrance before he read the note.

_Gardenia. Meaning: You're lovely, secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck._

The note had not a name, but a small heart signed at the bottom. Kurt felt his heart flutter. Then, Kurt thought of HOW the flower could have ended up there. The only people who could get in the dorm were Nick and himself. He turned over to Nick, who was fast asleep on the bed. Kurt bit his lip. He walked over to Nick and shook him awake.

"Nick?" He whispered. Nick groaned

"Nick, do you know who put this flower on my bed?" I asked. Nick groaned

"I did, someone asked me to put it there and I'm not telling you who it is. Now let me sleep." Nick groaned. Kurt smiled at Nick who fluttered his eyes shut and was snoring once again. Kurt giggled like a little girl and twirled the flower in his hand. He set the flower down and grabbed the note once more. He read it over five times before he slipped it into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone to text Blaine.

~oOo~

Kurt had had a rough day. He got a lower than average grade on his English essay that he thought he aced, he lost a homework assignment that was due and got a zero on it, he had a massive headache, and Blaine was stuck in his dorm all day because of his own sickness, so he went through most of the day alone. Kurt was on his way back to the dorm when Wes stopped him in the hallway

"Hey Kurt, I have something for you. It's from someone who's been asked to be kept anonymous." Wes said. He handed Kurt a flower before waving goodbye. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but smiled when he turned over to see another note tied to the flower. He opened the folded paper and read

_Cherry Blossom: While it has many symbols, the one I intend is a good education. Don't be discouraged, Kurt. You're the smartest person I know. _

This note, like the last, was signed with no name, but a single heart. Kurt smiled, his whole day completely turned around at the sight of the flower. He practically skipped back down the hallway and to his dorm room to stick the cherry blossom in the vase with the flower he had gotten from his secret admirer.

~oOo~

"Oh My God, I know, I was laughing so hard." Kurt said to Blaine as they discussed the ridiculous fashion's they saw in this month's Vogue. Blaine smiled. He was about to say something when Jeff approached them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Jeff!" Blaine said

"Hey Jeff." Kurt said with a collected smile. Jeff smiled and turned his attention to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, so someone wanted me to give this to you." Jeff said. Kurt cocked his head to the side and smiled at the flower in his hand.

"Who is it from?" Kurt asked, flustered. He twirled the red flower in his hand and smiled

"Oh, uh, I can't tell you that. Sorry. See you around, Kurt." Jeff said. He smiled and waved to both Kurt and Blaine.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, a small laugh in his voice.

Kurt smiled

"Someone's been sending me love notes, Blaine. With these flowers, and they're so beautiful. Can you believe someone actually likes me?" Kurt said happily. Blaine smiled at how endearing Kurt was. He watched Kurt open up the note that was attached to the red flower.

_Red Daisy: Symbolizes Beauty unknown to the possessor. Kurt, you don't know how beautiful you are. How beautiful your laugh is, how beautiful your smile is, how everything about you is beautiful, inside and out. I wish you saw it like I did._

This note, again, was signed with no name and a small heart. Kurt giggled at the note.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine asked

"Someone says they think I'm beautiful, Blaine. Someone thinks I'm beautiful." Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned at Kurt

"That's amazing, Kurt. You are." Kurt blushed and smiled at Blaine

"I'm going to go put these with the other ones, okay? We'll get coffee afterwards?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and bid Kurt goodbye for the moment. He smiled, and felt butterflies race through his stomach. Kurt had no idea.

~oOo~

Kurt sat in the senior commons as he worked on his French homework. He was easily gliding through it went someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kurt." David smiled.

"Hey."

"I have something for you." David smiled. He set another red flower on the desk beside Kurt's notebook and smiled

"You're a lucky man, Kurt." He smiled before he walked out of the commons. Once again, Kurt was alone. He smiled down at the flower before he gracefully picked it up and twiddled it throughout his fingers. He let his fingers slide over the note as he opened it.

_Hibiscus: Symbolizes rare and delicate beauty. Like you._

Kurt smiled at the note in his hand. He didn't even know who these notes were FROM, and they made him feel more special than any person ever made him feel before. He found he was falling for whoever was sending him these notes. He set the note back down next to the flower and let his fingers run over it once more before he absentmindedly returned to his French work.

~oOo~

Kurt sat across from Blaine in the Dalton coffee shop. Blaine was going on and on about regionals, and he could tell that Kurt wasn't fully in the conversation like he normally was.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He asked. Kurt looked up from his coffee cup and at Blaine before he let out a huge sigh.

"It's just tough. I'm really excited to be with the Warblers for regionals, but I mean, I'm competing against my friends. Those guys are like, my second family. And I can't help but feel I abandoned them. And I mean, I probably would've sang back up to Rachel Barry the whole time." Kurt said bitterly

"But I don't know. I should still be at McKinley. It's not fair, Blaine." Kurt said, close to tears. Blaine felt his heart break at the sight of his friend.

"Kurt, I.."

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry to interrupt." Trent said sympathetically. Kurt smiled sadly at the Warbler, as did Blaine.

"Kurt, I have something for you. It's not from me. I've been asked to deliver it." He handed a brown and white flower to Kurt and waved goodbye. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at the flower. He reached the note slowly and opened the note.

_Protea: Symbolizes Courage. Kurt, you've been through a lot. You've been through things that shouldn't have had to happen. But Kurt, you have so much courage. You've had the courage to face all of the issues at hand, and you had the courage to pick up and come to Dalton and try to blend in with all of us. But you don't blend in, Kurt. You stick out in the most positive way possible. And that's why I think I'm in love with you._

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered. Blaine raised an eyebrow

"What?"  
"Whoever this is, he loves me, Blaine. Someone loves me." Kurt smiled. He was sly about wiping away a tear from his eye, but Blaine noticed. Kurt was his best friend, after all.

"Why are you crying, Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Blaine. He wiped away another tear and smiled

"Because I thought no one would ever love me. But I was wrong." Kurt said shakily. He smiled, and Blaine reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"You are loved, Kurt. Loved by many." Blaine said. He squeezed Kurt's hand before he reluctantly pulled his own away. Kurt smiled and took a sip of his coffee. The two boys sat in a comfortable and happy silence, simply content in the presence of one another for now.

~oOo~

Kurt was stressing out over the love notes. He wanted to know who was in love with him. He knew who he wanted it to be, but that wasn't the answer to his question. He was determined to find an answer, so he took his notes to the edge of the Dalton Campus and sat at the base of a giant Oak Tree. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and turned on a playlist. He spread out each note in front of him, in the order he got them. He got notes from Nick, Wes, Jeff, David and Trent, so obviously all five of those were ruled out. His mind ran through all of the Warblers, through all of his classes and then any gay man he could think of in the school, but to no avail, he could not find out who his mystery man was.

"Hey there." A voice called. Kurt turned around to see Blaine walking towards him, dressed in his Dalton uniform and his messenger on the shoulder

"Hey Blaine." He smiled. Blaine slid down and sat on the ground next to Kurt

"What are you doing with those?" He asked. Kurt laughed and turned to Blaine

"I know you'll think it's pathetic, but I'm trying to figure out who these are from." Kurt said

"Do you think you might like this person?" Blaine asked, slightly nervous

"I don' t know. I mean, they're worth a shot if they went through all of this trouble to spoil me like this. But…I don't know. I think I am falling for this person though." Kurt said. There was a small silence between the two men.

"Do you think it's silly to be falling for a person I might not even know?" Kurt asked honestly. Blaine smiled at him

"No." He answered. Kurt smiled before he returned his attention to the notes.

"I really just wish I knew who it was." Kurt said. Blaine sighed

"Well, I have something for you." Blaine said. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a single red rose, a note with it like all the rest. He handed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled at the flower before bringing it to his nose. He shut his eyes and breathed in the fragrance.

"I really love roses." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. Kurt let his fingers trace over the note before he opened it.

_Red Rose: Any romantic (like yourself) would know what this symbolizes. True love. I love you, Kurt Hummel._

Kurt gasped at the note. This one was different from all the rest. Rather than being signed with a heart, a name was listed.

_Blaine Anderson._

Kurt, trying to keep his tears in check, looked up and Blaine. Blaine had a smile on his face. Kurt smiled at Blaine and reached for his hand. He let out a little laugh as a tear of joy fell from his eye. Blaine used his free hand to wipe it away with his thumb, as Kurt blushed and smiled.

"Kurt?" He asked quietly. Kurt looked at him, waiting for a question

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked in a whisper, so quiet, Kurt almost missed it. Kurt smiled.

"You don't have to ask. Ever." Kurt said in a whisper. Blaine leaned into Kurt and stopped right before their lips touched.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered. Blaine's breath tickled Kurt's lips and sent chills down his spine.

"I love you too." He finally answered before Kurt closed the minimal space between the two of them.

Their lips waltzed together in perfect harmony, as though they were made for each other. When Kurt released from the kiss, he only pulled away slightly so he could look into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm glad it was you." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and closed his lips on Kurt's again, not for the first time, and certainly, not the last.


End file.
